warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DuneClan
Owned by 4pinkbear. Do NOT alter any characters! Now Re-Opened for Roleplay! You can claim cats you KNOW you created! Alleigiances 'Leader:' Eggstar - Small, spiky cream tom with one golden-brown ring around his left eye and amber eyes. (4pinkbear) 'Deputy:' Wishmint - Slender light silver she-cat with pale green-blue eyes, Mistwalker's mother. (4pinkbear) Apprentice; Fogpaw '' 'Medicine Cat : Mistwalker - Little, fluffy very pale light gray she-cat with misty blue eyes. (Jack) Apprentice, Featherpaw '''Warriors: Owlsage - Handsome, muscular, long-furred very pale brown tom with barely-visible lighter tabby stripes with calm, intense, firey amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Scarredear - Lithe white she-cat with dark brown tabby patches, torn ears, and greenish-blue eyes. Burrstar's Sister. (4pinkbear) Mintflick - Very pale minty green she-cat with violet eyes. Owlsage's sister. (4pinkbear) Tawnysun - Golden and ginger tom with amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Dreamwish - Small, fluffy, slender, slightly muscular purple-black she-cat with pale silver paws, ear tips, tail tip, and muzzle and stunning violet eyes. (Dove) Oaktree - Big, muscular, long-furred red-brown tabby tom with dark brown legs, chest, muzzle, and underbelly with paler streaks of fur, a long, dark ginger tail, and bright amber eyes. (Dove) Shadesoul - Big, slender, long-furred, slightly muscular black tom with white ears, paws, tail tip, and weird marking (DP emblem) on his chest, a long, bushy tail, and glowing green eyes. (Dove) Violetnight - Black she-cat with a purple tint to her fur and violet eyes. (Dove) Dogflight - Muscular dark brown tabby tom with a black muzzle and sharp brown eyes. (Jack) Burrheart - Very pale brown and white she-cat with a bushy tail and pale amber eyes. Named after Burrstar. (Jack) Dawnsoul - Little cream she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Jack) Apprentice: Sandpaw Mintshadow - Small, skinny, scrawny-looking dark grey tabby tom with pale minty-green patches, a black flash on his nose, and dark blue eyes. (Dove) Sagefern - Pretty, slender, long-furred, elegant pale grey she-cat with darker paws, a feathery tail, a white muzzle, and pale, fern-green eyes. (Dove) Duskfire - Small, lightly-built, long-furred brown tom with silver and ginger stripes, ginger paws, silver ears, and green eyes. (Dove) Dawnice - Charming, slender, elegant, long-furred creamy-gold she-cat with a bright, ice-blue stripe down her back, cream paws, and deep hazel eyes. (Dove) Wolfclaw - Big, muscular, long-furred, dark golden-brown tom with darker flecks, a white chest, muzzle, underbelly, legs, and tail tip, long claws, and dark, shiny amber-brown eyes. (Dove) Spiritwish - Slender, elegant, long-furred silver she-cat with a bright, ice-blue stripe down her back, bright, ice-blue tail, and glowing, bright, and calm ice-blue eyes. (Dove) Dogpelt - Big, muscular, sleek-furred, long-legged black tom with dark gray flecks, a dark brown chest, underbelly, muzzle, legs, and tail tip, long claws, and dark, shiny brown eyes. (Dove) Stormshake - Dark gray tom with sandy brown patches and amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Forestwing - Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. (4pinkbear) Littlepelt - Small, pale gold she-cat with darker stripes. (4pinkbear) Thrushflow - Pale gray and pale brown she-cat. (4pinkbear) Emberfall - Big, strong, muscular, bold, dark grey tom with very dark ginger flecks, fur that stands on end, a lighter face, ears, paws, and tail-tip, and a long, soft, silky, feathery tail, tufted ears, and clear, calm, amber eyes that seem to glow with intense fire. (4pinkbear) Fallingcliff - Ragged, torn dark ginger she-cat. Got her ragged pelt after falling off a cliff. Formerly named Fallwinter. (4pinkbear) Bubblewish - Elegant silver tabby she-cat with white patches that look like bubbles and pale blue eyes. (Jack) Sandsplash - Sleek sandy-brown tom with a small white flash on his chest and amber eyes. (Jack) Apprentice; Sunnypaw Apprentices: Featherpaw - Sweet, gentle, caring, small, pretty, smart, clever dark grey tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, silver and pale gray tabby patches swirling around her pelt, a flash of brown on the bridge of nose, and large, sparkly, glittery, beautiful, chesnut-colored brown ees with orange flecks. (4pinkbear) Fogpaw - Fluffy light brown tabby tom with gray paws and intense blue eyes. (Jack) Sunnypaw - Clumsy fiery ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. (Jack) 'Queens:' Blacksoul - Beautiful, slender, long-furred, elegant black she-cat with white ears, paws, tail tip, and weird marking (DP emblem) on her chest, a silky-furred tail, and glowing green eyes. Expecting Duskfire's kits. (Dove) Cloudfoot - Small, fluffy, long-legged, pure white she-cat with calm, curious blue eyes. Mother of Darkflight's kits. (Jack) Elders: Dustspike - Dusty brown she-cat with an aged gray muzzle, and alert amber eyes, Eggthorn's mother. (4pinkbear) Earlymoon - Old, White tom with several black-and-gray spots scattering his pelt, long, soft, fluffy fur, a sweeping, long and plumy, tail, and blue eyes with an overlapping milky film. Former medicine cat.(4pinkbear) Former Members ﻿Ratstar - Tiny, dark brown tom with amber eyes. Pure evil, yet Eggthorn took his place as a (slightly, but not very much) leader. Died of very old age. (4pinkbear) Roleplay Center ﻿Eggthorn watched the wind and the rolling green grass. Dry Season was over. He flicked his ears. "Egg...thorn..." Ratstar croaked. "Yes, Ratstar?" he replied with concern. "Please be a good leader to Dune...Clan..." Ratstar managed to mew, his eyes clouding up. The brown tom's last breath escaped his lips. Ratstar was dead. Eggthorn stood sadly up on the Highrock. "Ratstar, is dead." he meowed. "What?" "Ratstar can't be!" many voices of horror sounded around the rock. "Yes... he is. I, however, would also like to announce our new deputy." he continued. "Congratulations, Wishmint. You are our new deputy. May StarClan light your path." he mewed in a pleasant voice, hoping to cheer all the cats below him up due to the loss of their kind leader. "I will be making the journey to Frost Mountain with my brother, our medicine cat, Earlymoon, but I will allow Mistwalker to come as well. It will be a good experience for her." he meowed. He leapt off the rock and landed nimbly on all toes, signalling the end of the meeting. Dawn Before Dusk 19:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker's eyes shone as she heard Eggthorn allow her to go to the leader ceremony. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 22:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eggthorn... I won't make the journey." Earlymoon rasped. Eggthorn meowed, "Why not? What's wrong?" "I'm too old, retiring, little brother." Earlymoon cried. Then Eggthorn really looked at Earlymoon. The tom's breathing was somewhat shallow, his eyes turning a clouded, milky color. The tom was barely standing up! "Okay, Earlymoon. Stay here, get rest, eat herbs, do whatever's needed. Mistwalker will take your place tonight, as new medicine cat. After I return, you will be moved to the elder's den." Eggthorn meowed with a hint of concern for his elder brother. He meowed, "Come, Mistwalker." Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 11:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker let out a small gasp as Earlymoon retired, and was astounded when she was named medicine cat of DuneClan. She followed Eggthorn slowly at first, then more confidently as she realized this was what she had wanted since she was a kit. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eggthorn purred. "It's fortunate that we are one of the clans closest to the mountains." he mewed to Mistwalker. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 13:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker nodded. "The only ones Closer are FreezeClan and InfernoClan." she replied. "They live on the mountians." Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes. FreezeClan aren't so friendly wiith us right now, either, so we'll have to be cautious. However, the Tribe of Drifting Snow lives there as well, so that shouldn't be too difficult. They're kind and forgiving cats." he added. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 13:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, you, Tawnysun, and Ratstar did kill Froststar, of course they would be mad." Mistwalker mewed sensibly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Boy, would they," Sandflower quietly agreed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrheart nodded at Mistwalker's statement. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beastfang rolled his eyes. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 14:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know you made the post where Froststar died, but Eggstar's a very good cat. Let's just say, since Ratstar WAS an evil cat, he forced Eggthorn to do it.) "It's not like I wanted to. If you look back, Ratstar made me. I didn't want to do it, but he threatened he'd exile me if I didn't help kill Froststar!" Eggthorn snapped, and then sighed. "Sorry, Mistwalker. I didn't mean to seem mad, but I swear it's the truth. Ratstar had... issues." Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 21:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I believe you, Eggthorn," Stormhorizon meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker flicked her tail. "I knew he had issues. Always declaring war on FreezeClan. What was his deal with Froststar, anyway?" Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 21:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He probably had nothing better to do," Beastfang commented. "Beastfang, that probably wasn't it," Sandflower meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He had once said something about... wanting to mate with her, and she rejected him, or something like that. Something she did ticked him off. And so he wanted to kill her. In order to keep somewhat out of it, he made me and Tawnysun grab her neck so he could kill her. He MADE me do it, I never wanted to kill! It's unjust of him!" he meowed. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 21:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's awful!" Stormhorizon gasped. "Overreacting tom," Sandflower commented. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eggthorn shook out his fur until it stopped bristling. "But Ratstar is gone now. And FrostClan should have no fear from us now." he meowed smoothly. "Come on, Mistwalker. StarClan's waiting for us on the top of Frost Mountain, Crystal Cave awaits." he meowed, leading the way. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 21:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Travel safely," Sandflower meowed softly. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eggthorn prodded upon the soft grass blades. He purred. For DuneClan, this time of year when the grass is so perfect they called it Softgrass. The word was a catchy one. He's heard twolegs call it Summer, or something like that, but he prefers Softgrass, or Greengrass. Nah, Softgrass was better. "It is a perfect Softgrass these moons, huh, Mistwalker?" he meowed softly. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 22:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker nodded, purring. "The grass has almost grown over the sand this year." she mewed, flicking her silvery-gray tail. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 01:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "WHERE'S MY MOSS? I TOLD EGGTHORN TO GET AN APPRENTICE TO GET IT FOR ME!" Brambleburst screamed from the elders den. WildStorm23 20:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- (Eggthorn is NOWHERE NEAR CAMP) Eggthorn purred as they reached the base of Frost Mountain. "It's huge." he breathed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- ( Brambleburst is dillusional, she thought Sandtalon was Eggthorn) "Brambleburst, I'm not Eggthorn, I'm Sandtalon." Sandtalon set down some moss. "I got it for you" WildStorm23 23:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- "We made it, Mistwalker. Crystal Cave." Eggthorn meowed. Richtofen's Destiny...Maxis is a tricky liar... 14:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eggthorn pressed his nose against the Crystal Pool. "Greetings Eggthorn." a she-cat meowed, stars in her fur. More cats padded out. "S-starpool?" he meowed. "Yes, Eggthorn. It's me. Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?" "Yes." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker sat, silver fur fluffed out at she gazed calmly at Eggthorn. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 19:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brambleburst layed down grumpily. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 19:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sandsplash shook out her fur, sunning herself in the soft sun. [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; one house at a time~]] 20:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sandtalon sighed. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 21:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wishmint padded accross the camp, tail lashing in agitation. "Shouldn't Eggstar and Mistwalker be back by now?" she said, hissing. 02:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker peered at Eggthorn's body, wondering when he would be finished. Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:Category: Clan Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:Inactive Category:Clans owned by Vi